Mending Souls
by Olivia Iphegenia Robbins
Summary: "Alone we can do so little, together we can do so much," Helen Keller Elliot Stabler hasn't been able to do anything since his partner. Really all he has been able to disappoint himself. What happens when she comes back? With a boyfriend? While he's still married? While Dani Beck is there? Will it all go back to normal? *AU* Set when Olivia returns from Oregon!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!**

 _Elliot stood in front of the door without emotions on his face, waiting for the person inside to open. And open it she did. With a big smile on her face.  
_ " _Hi there." The women said with a small smile, "I've missed you so much."  
Elliot entered the apartment, "I have missed you, too. It has been too long. Way too long. Why were you gone so long?' He walked over to the couch and sat down.  
_" _You know I would have come back sooner if I could have. They wouldn't let me. I didn't really have a choice over the matter." The woman said, taking a seat next to the man and looking at him. Her smile disappeared quickly.  
_ " _Why didn't you at least call, text, or email me?" Elliot asked as the anger inside him began to boil,  
_ " _I couldn't." She said looking down at her hands, "It would have made me miss you more than I did already."  
_ " _That is not an excuse! You could have and you should have! But you were too selfish," Elliot boomed. "Do you know the hell I went through? The depression? The anxiety? The fear that you were dead? Sometimes I would drink myself into a stupor. And some days I would…"  
_ He woke up to the beeping of his alarm, pulling him away from the dream. He rolled over and slapped the beeping buzzer. He rolled back over onto his back, wiping the sleep from his eyes, he sat up. He swung his legs off the bed and sat there for a moment.  
He then checked his phone, praying for something as little as an email to be there.  
But there was nothing, just like usual. Every morning he would wake up hoping there would be something from her, but there never was.  
Slowly standing up, he walked to his bathroom and began preparing for the day. Half an hour later he walked out into his kitchen. His kids were sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast.  
"Did your mother already leave?" He mumbled.  
"Yes, she left about half an hour ago. Said she had some meeting or something this morning." Dickie said, his mouth full of cereal.  
"Well you guys better hurry up or you're going to be late. The bus will be here soon. I have to go to work a bit early too, so no skipping school." Elliot grumbled as he walked out the door.  
He arrived at work half an hour early, like usual. He never had to come in early, but it was just easier to come and get the day over with. The days just seemed to drag on… It was becoming too much...  
He walked into the precinct and looked at her old desk. The desk was occupied, but not by her. By his "temporary partner", but the way she walked around, it seemed like she thought it was going to be permanent.  
"Well, hi partner." The blonde sitting in the desk said, looking at Elliot with a 'seductive' smile. Ever since he kissed her, she thought it meant something between them. But really it was just him missing his "partner". She had been gone way too long, and it was taking a big toll on him.  
Elliot shook his head before sitting down in his seat. "Not in the mood, Beck," Elliot mumbled.  
"You're never in the fucking mood, Elliot," Dani Beck grumbled under her breath.  
Elliot gave her a glare. "And you think you would get the hint." Elliot hissed.  
"You can be such a douche bag." Dani said before trying to get back to her paperwork.  
"Do you honestly think I care what you say right now? Or ever" Elliot asked the blonde that was already making him angry.

"You seemed to care when you kissed me!" Dani Beck hissed

"Why do you continue to bring that up? It was a fucking mistake." Elliot growled.  
"Are you fucking serious? A mistake? What the fuck is going on with you, Elliot? You keep sending me mixed fucking signals and being a jerk. Make up your goddamn mind. Do you want to be with me? Or was I just your side girl or something?" Dani Beck replied with a harsh glare.  
"Don't fucking tell me what to do. There is only one person that has been able to do that! And no, I would never do that. It was an accident, I don't know what happened… Hell, I'm still married so keep your fucking voice down." Elliot yelled while standing up at his desk.  
"I will yell it to the fucking world! You did it! So who the fuck would that be? Some little piss ant in your dreams?" Dani yelled back.  
A brunette walked into the bullpen with a shy look on her face. No one noticed her, so the fight continued.  
"No she isn't some little 'piss ant', but she is the girl of my fucking dreams. And she's gone, now I'm starting to think she isn't coming back. And I feel like all of this is your fucking fault. Now I suggest you stop talking to me before you really get me motherfucking angry!" Elliot said the anger in him becoming unbearable.  
'What did he just say?Who's this girl of his dreams and where did she go?' The brunette asked herself. "Elliot." She said, seeing how angry he was getting.  
His brain recognized her voice, but he was still angry with Dani Beck and her. "Not fucking now, Liv. I'm not in the mood for your shit!" Elliot growled, but it came out more as demanding bark. Olivia looked at him. She was surprised and hurt at the same time. 'What the fuck is going on with him?' Olivia asked herself.  
"Wait…" Elliot said, turning back to her.  
She couldn't read any of the emotions on his face right now and it scared her. 'Does he hate me? Could what we had before ever come back? Does he even realize who I am?' Olivia questioned.  
"Olivia Benson?" Elliot asked in a whisper. Olivia nodded at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Ummm… Can I help you? Because I kind of was in the middle of yelling at this asshole. Are you a victim or some shit? Because I will get you another detective while he and I sort each others feelings out." Dani Beck sending a harsh glare to Olivia.  
'Are they together.' Olivia thought horrified.  
Fin walked in and saw Olivia, he smiled. "Hey, baby girl. I'm glad to see you're back. You were starting to make me think you never were. We all missed you here." Fin said, giving Olivia a hug.  
"What the fuck did you just say about him?" Olivia asked ready to bounce on this blonde bimbo, completely ignoring Fin. And his hug.  
"Hold up, baby girl!" Fin said, grabbing her by the waist and holding her so she couldn't hurt anybody. Soon Fin began to find out that Olivia had become stronger. Or he had become weaker.  
"Fin, let go of me. She can't say that kind of stuff. Let me rip her fucking head off. " Olivia said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.  
"Elliot! A little help over here. The mighty Hulk might break free of the chains" Fin said, struggling to hold Olivia back.  
Elliot raced over to Fin's side and grabbed Olivia by the waist. Releasing Fin from his 'job' he had. "Olivia, calm down. Don't worry about it, she isn't worth it." Elliot said, putting his free hand on her shoulder.  
"Excuse me, I'm still in the room. Now who the fuck is this? Because like I said before, we were in the middle of something. So I think it's time you leave. Unless you want to introduce us, Elliot." The blonde said with a smirk forming on her face.  
"Just let me punch her once. Just fucking once." Olivia said, trying to get out of Elliot's grasp. She had a look, and if looks could kill, everyone in the precinct would be dead.  
"Olivia, dear, do you want me to bring your bags in here, or leave them in the car until we get to your apartment?" Dean Porter interrupted while walking into the bullpen. He pulled Olivia out of Elliot's and into his, giving her a kiss on the head.  
Olivia pulled herself out of his arms, "I said don't call me 'dear'. It just isn't me, it will never be me either. No matter how many times you say it. And I don't know, I think I need to talk to Elliot first. Then I need to talk to Cragen and tell him I'm back. So I can get motherfucking Barbie over there out of my desk." Olivia turned around and looked at Elliot, getting lost in his cerulean blue eyes. "El, can we talk? Please?" Olivia pleaded, "In private?" Olivia looked around the squad room and knew, whatever she said, would have been heard by the ears of another.  
Elliot nodded and started to walk towards an empty interrogation room. He pulled a chair out for himself and sat down, waiting for her to talk. He wasn't going to say a word. She didn't deserve one, in his opinion. She deserved to see the hell he was put through, but he knew for a fact he could never do that to her. She meant too much to him.

 **Okay, so this is obviously a new story! Could you leave a review telling me if you liked it or not? Should I continue? Should I not? Let me know in a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Finally!**

The tension that had filled the room was causing an awkward silence. She could see the pain she caused in his eyes. While at the same time he could see the guilt she felt, but it still just didn't seem like enough at the moment. Hell, if might never be enough.

The pain that had carved a hole in his heart left him feeling empty and no pity. 'Why should I feel pity? She should be ashamed of herself for doing what she did. What kind of partner does that? Not a good one, that's for sure.' He thought before tearing his gaze from hers.

"Well, get on with it! What is so important that you had to drag me away from my work and pull me in here?" Elliot asked anger sneaking its way into his voice.

Olivia jumped. He had never come at her like this, besides when they had both been working a case without sleep. They would both snap, but in the end they would sleep it off and come back to work like nothing had happened. This was not the case. She could tell by the tone in his voice.

"Well… I-I... " Olivia stuttered.

"This is worthless. I'm getting back to work." Elliot growled before he started for the door.

"El…"

Elliot spun around so quickly, it again made Olivia jump."DO NOT CALL ME THAT! You do not have the right to call me that anymore. You gave that up when you left." Elliot hissed.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter! I would have called! I would have emailed you! I would have even written you if I could have! But if I did I could have died! I would have gotten in trouble! It was the fucking FBI they don't play around when it comes to this shit, Elliot." Olivia yelled as her eyes narrowed, emphasizing his name.

"Everyone has a choice, Olivia. And you chose to be a selfish bitch." Elliot bellowed without thinking.

Olivia walked towards him with a look that would scare even the Navy SEALs. Before he could realize what was happening, she gave him a firm slap across the cheek. The pain is when he began to register what had actually happened. He could still feel where her nails had got him.

Before he could respond she was gone. Out of the interview room. Hell out of the squad room when he walked out there. All eyes were on him. Including his captains.

"Where'd she go?" Elliot grumbled as he walked over to his desk, rubbing his cheek. It was already turning a light shade of purple. She always was strong.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know when she left for Oregon, didn't say what she was doing with her apartment. So she could be going anywhere. Staying with her boyfriend maybe." Cragen said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Boyfriend? She doesn't have a boyfriend." Elliot said before grabbing his stuff so he could hunt down his partner.

"Dean Porter. Her case agent. She started dating him I guess." Cragen said before heading back to his office." Elliot was about to say something when Cragen's head popped out of the doorway. "Just go. I already know." He said with a slam of the door.

Elliot had been calling her cell since she left the squad room. He was probably trying to hunt her down right now. But since she didn't want to be found, she had decided to go to Dean's place. Hoping he would not take this in the wrong way.

But of course, he had to be a stereotypical guy with only one thing on his mind at the moment. She knew one guy who was a stereotype. She just couldn't have him. Kindly telling him she just wanted to relax, because she just got back in New York. Saying he understood he went to shower for the night.

Olivia sat down on his very uncomfortable couch. It was lumpy and old. Hopefully by the time Elliot stopped calling her, she could go back to her apartment. Which surprisingly, her phone had not gone off in the last five minutes. "He must have given up." She thought before she situated herself on the couch that allowed her to lay down.

Not being able to find the a way to lay without it being unbearably uncomfortable, she just laid straight on her back. With her hands resting on her stomach. Closing her eyes, she just wanted to let her mind rest. It seemed to be going a million miles a minute. So, hopefully, this would calm it down a bit.

Looking at her from above, she looked like an angel. Her hair, curly and loose on the pillow. Like a halo. Some would say. Only a few drops of makeup on her face. Her sunkissed skin only emphasized her beauty.

Hearing the Dean's shower shut off, she laid still. Hoping he would think she was just asleep.

"Liv, dear, are you hungry? I can make you something or we can order something." Dean said walking towards his fridge.

Olivia rolled her closed eyes at the 'dear' part of his question. Sitting up on her elbows, she looked over to him. He was in nothing but a towel. 'Great…' Olivia thought before laying back on the couch with a light thump.

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

As he rifled through his fridge there was a knock at the door. Walking over to the door, Dean opened it. Olivia sat up on her elbow yet again, so she could see who it was. Eyes widening, she shot straight up towards the door.

"Dear, it's for you," Dean said looking over his shoulder at her.

Olivia didn't speak. She knew what Elliot was thinking at the moment, but oh how he was wrong. She looked from Dean to Elliot and then back to Dean. And his attire. Well, more of lack of attire.

"Maybe you should get dressed," Olivia said hinting to him.

Dean looked down and shook his head with a smirk. "I didn't even realize," He said before running off towards his room, then running back to plant a kiss on Olivia's forehead.

"I know what you're thinking," Olivia said before he could say anything.

 **So the part about stereotypical guys was not meant to be hate! I just couldn't think of what to put there at the moment! So I know there are guys out there not like that! I just need to meet one! ;) :,,))) xD**

 **Finally chapter two is here! I have been really busy lately so sorry! I will try to update more! I promise!**

 **You guys are the best! Loves ya!**


End file.
